In the Garden of Good and Evil
by Oz2121
Summary: When Dean and Sam encounter Seraphine, a werewolf, the line between good and evil that seemed so clear in the past becomes blurred as they begin to learn that nothing is what it seems in the world of the supernatural
1. Chapter 1: If you go into the woods

Story 2:

P1

"We've been traipsing around out here for over two hours now and haven't seen a damn thing. I say we pack it in and go back to the hotel. It's freezing out here." Sam said as he jumped on the spot and rubbed his arms trying to get warm.

"Quite you're whinging Sam. It's not that cold."

"Dude, the weatherman forecast snow tonight."

"For it to snow, you usually need clouds." Dean replied, gesturing towards the sky. "Take a look, nothing but clear skies and a bright full moon."

"There's a bunch of cumulus nimbus gathering on the horizon, or are you just choosing to ignore that fact so we can freeze to death."

"Cumulus nimbus? Come on! You're seriously banned from watching the weather channel from now on." Dean scoffed and trudged off, his torch sweeping the ground in front of him. Sam crossed his arms and refused to move. Dean turned around and sighed at the sight of his younger brother once again gearing up for a fight.

"Come on, Sam."

"No, Dean. I've had enough. I'm cold, tired and hungry. Plus we haven't seen anything to indicate we're even in the right area. There has been absolutely no sign of tracks and we've covered at least two miles already. Let's just admit it. Lycans are a myth, they just don't exist. It could easily been a really big wild dog or a timber wolf that woman saw. Let's go back to the car. Please."

"We thought vampires were just a myth and what'd you know their real. Why not werewolves too?"

"Uh… Because this isn't TV. It's real life. Admittedly it's a weird real life, but not so weird that when the full moon rises guys all over America morph into hairy dog people, tearing their clothes from their bodies and run amuck. It just doesn't happen. Werewolves do not exist!" At that moment, a piercing howl cut through the growing tension between Dean and Sam.

"What was that?" Sam asked moving closer to Dean, obviously freaked.

"Maybe it's that giant wild dog you were talking about. You know, the one that's six feet tall and can walk on its hind legs while chasing down and attacking someone in the street? Don't worry Sammy; I'll protect you from the gigantic puppy." Dean teased pouting his lips and baby talking.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. Fine. We'll stay for one more hour. And we're running back to the car. Anything to get warm."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Well."

"Let's go then."

"Okay then. After you."

"Okay." Dean said and started to head off again as the moon passed behind the first cloud.

Suddenly a rush of air passed Sam and a dark furry shape knocked Dean to the ground in front of him before disappeared into the woods ahead.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell was that?" Dean exclaimed, picking himself up and brushing him self off. He pulled the gun from its sling across his back and aimed into the woods where the shape had vanished.

"I don't know." Sam replied looking into the darkness of the woods. "There it goes!" Sam shouted pointing at the shape darting behind the trees.

"I got it." Dean pulled the trigger. "I think I hit it in the leg. Let's go."

Suddenly a twig snapped behind them and another furry shape appeared, barrelling into Sam and knocking him down before he could get out of the way. The shape tumbled forward, onto its feet and sprung up into the air, planting its feet in Dean's stomach knocking him to the ground and sending the gun flying, but not before he managed to get a shot off. The shape continued to tumble head over feet past Dean, seeming to alter its size as it went. The shape landed on top of the gun and turned to point it at the two brothers as they struggled to get up.

"Move and die, hunters." A calm female voice echoed in the darkness. The cloud moved past the moon, illuminating the scene below it.

"Holy crap! You're a girl." Sam exclaimed.

"A very naked girl." Dean added, staring at the naked female form before him.

"Don't move. You, shirt and pants, NOW!" She demanded indicating for Dean to remove his clothes.

"No way, sister." Dean protested.

"Do it or I'll shoot you." She commanded, levelling her sights at Dean's groin and cocking the gun.

"Why me?" Dean complained as he removed his shirt while Sam smiled to himself.

"Throw them at my feet. And don't try anything or I'll shoot your brother." The girl threatened, aiming the gun at Sam.

"Okay, okay. Let's all just chill out for a minute." Dean said, panicking at the sight of a gun pointed at Sam. He tossed his T-shirt at the girls' feet and she picked it up without lowering her sights from Sam. She used the shirt to cover her chest, torso and part of her upper thighs, aiming the gun with one hand.

"The pants."

No way." Dean objected again.

"Just do it." Sam interjected.

"It's freezing out here. You give her your pants." Dean whinged.

"She doesn't want my pants; she wants to get into yours." Sam replied, being facetious.

"Cute." The girl sighed. "Okay then. Give me your pants. She said to Sam. "Or I'll shoot him." She trailed the gun to aim at Dean again.

"Shoot him. I don't care." Sam replied, stubbornly.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"You've had me traipsing all over these woods in the freezing cold. I'm not going to die of hypothermia because of you. Give her your pants!"

"You didn't have to come." Dean replied becoming annoyed.

"I'd love to leave you two alone to sort out this lovers tiff you seem to be having but I'm kinda in a rush- SO CAN IT!!!" The girl shouted, her voice turning into a guttural growl, shocking Dean and Sam into silence. "Forget the pants. Toss me your belt and your knife." She ordered, pointing the gun at Dean's black leather belt and the knife threaded on to it.

Dean complied, removing his belt and throwing it at the girl's feet. The girl picked up the knife and put a small slit in the side of Dean's t-shirt.

"Hey, that's my favourite shirt." Dean protested as the girl tore it in two and pulled the top third over her head so it covered her chest. She pulled the rest of the t-shirt up over her hips, pulled the belt around her waist and folded the top edge over to stop the material from slipping down.

"Not any more it isn't. Now it's my favourite mini-skirt and matching top. What'd ya think?" She said taking her eyes off the two boys for a second to see if the skirt and top covered everything up. "I can't believe you shot me." She exclaimed, poking at the through and through gunshot wound in her upper arm. "Only one other person has ever managed to shoot me before." She turned back to Sam and Dean, looking from one to the other, and for a moment recognition showed on her face. "Your brothers aren't you?" She asked knowingly.

What's it to you if we are?" Dean replied trying not to give anything away.

"It's nothing to me." She said turning back to study the aching wound in her arm, trying to avoid their stares.

"I can hear you thinking about moving and I wouldn't recommend it, kiddies." She said, moving at lightening speed to get behind them. "Up."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as the girl pushed them forward.

"You two geniuses are going to drag that poor innocent girl you just shot out of the woods so I can put her in the cage on my truck." She replied.

"That's no girl. I saw it through the scope. That's a werewolf and I'm not going anywhere near it unless it's dead." Dean protested stopping in his tracks. The girl replied by shoving him harder than he thought was possible for a girl that size.

"Yes you are. See, I was going to wait until she shed and was out of the woods again so I could drive over, pick her up and shove her in the cage, but you two morons shot her while she was in her werewolf form so she's stuck that way until the adrenaline wears off and she's way too heavy for one person to move. So now you're both going to have to drag her out of the woods and load her up for me." She finished explaining as the wind kicked up. Suddenly she looked worried. "Let's go, and quickly."


	2. Chapter 2: Dragging ass

P2

Sam and Dean dragged the body of the unconscious werewolf across the building snow.

"See, I told you it would snow." Sam said.

"Shut up." Dean replied.

"No you shut up." Sam said getting annoyed. "It's your fault were busting our asses pulling this thing through the snow."

"Hey, you agreed to one more hour, so it's your fault too." Dean argued dropping the leg he was pulling.

"My fault? None of this is my fault. Why don't you ever take responsibility for your dumb ideas?"

"Dumb ideas?" Dean repeated shouting.

"Shut up the both of you!!!" The girl yelled.

"Now look what you've done." Sam said accusingly. "You've made the skin walker angry."

"Me? It was you." Dean denied.

"Alright that's it. I'm sick of you two. You haven't stopped arguing since I captured you. It's giving me a headache." The girl interjected.

"That could be the blood loss." Sam added, pretending to be helpful.

Yeah. You really should lie down; you look terrible, skin walker."

Oh for God's sake I am not a skin walker!! Now shut up." The girl cried aiming the gun at Dean's head.

"It was you that time for sure." Sam mumbled.

"Was not!!"

"It was definitely you that made the skin-walker angry that time, I didn't even say anything"

"Argh!!!" The girl sighed. "I am not a skin-walker! Skin-walkers are pathetic people who use animal fur and a bag of tricks to do bad things and get away with it. It's a derogatory term and I resent being called one. SO DON"T!!!"

"You can change form at will, you're a skin walker. Just accept it and move on, honey." Dean said, picking up and dragging the werewolf by the leg again.

"Do you see a fur coat? Do you see any ancient runes?"

"I don't see a coat but you have three symbols tattooed on your body." Sam replied.

"Three? I only saw two, where's the third one?" Dean interrupted looking the girl up and down.

"Stop that." The girl yelled at Dean. "Their not runes, you idiot, that's my name!"

"Sure it is." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Jesus! You're out here hunting werewolves and you know nothing about us. Okay, I'll explain the symbols to you seeing your both so interested. They are the angelic symbol for "Seraph", which is short for Seraphine, my name!"

"That's a weird name! Dean said.

"Everyone just calls me Sera, for short."

"Why do you have three tattoos of your name?" Sam asked, his curiosity growing.

"When werewolves change the tattoos show up as a pattern on the fur coat that way each wolf can tell if the other is a werewolf, and what their affiliation is. One on the wrist, one of the lower back and one on the hip so you can see who is who no matter which view of them you get."

"Affiliation?" Dean said, questioningly.

"You really don't know anything do you?" Sera asked surprised by the simplicity of the questions. "Okay, basically there's the goodies and the baddies. See here," Sera said pointing to a small mark in the left side of her tattoo, "this means you're a goodie."

"And that on the opposite side?" Sam asked.

"That means I was a baddie, okay."

"How do we know you're not lying about the affiliation tattoos?"

"You don't. You have to trust me."

"Trust you? We don't know you." Dean scoffed, dropping the leg again.

"Move it Winchester!" Sera ordered, raising the gun again.

"Fine." Dean said, picking the leg back up and pulling again, with a sulky look on his face. Finally the reach a big truck hidden on the edge of the clearing.

"I think I'm in love." Dean said admiring the gleaming black metal and shining chrome. Sera directed them towards the tray and ordered them to hoist the still unconscious werewolf into the cage on the back. Sera turned away from Dean and Sam for a minute to lock the cage. Dean grabbed for the gun and pointed it at Sera's head.

"How do you know who we are?" Dean demanded.


	3. Chapter 3: Whackamole

P3

"Okay, let's all just relax. You've already shot me once let's not make it a habit." Sera tried to avoid the question, knowing the answer may take more time than they had. "How about you just put the gun down and you can go, okay? No hard feelings."

"Oh no, there's definitely hard feelings. You aimed a gun at me, ruined my favourite t-shirt and made me drag that thing all over the woods." Dean said cocking the gun.

"Oh come on. I already explained…" Sera began, but Dean cut her off mid-sentence.

"Explained what? That you're not a skin-walker. So what? I don't care what you are; all I know is that you're not human and that's all I need to know. It's our job to kill things that aren't human."

A chorus of howls struck up around them, filling the cool night air.

"Dean, maybe we should just go." Sam suggested, looking into the darkness surrounding them.

"It's too late, their coming for her." Sera replied, her eyes flashing yellow in the light of Sam's torch.

"Who's coming?" Sam asked, worry lining his face.

"Lucan and his pack. Sounds like all two hundred of them." Sera replied, turning her back on Dean and securing the cage, before slamming the tray shut. "Get in." She said heading towards the front bumper.

"Stop." Dean commanded.

"Don't you get it? If we don't leave now, none of us will survive. Lucan is coming for her and he'll kill everyone in his way- including you and your brother. We have to leave NOW!!" Sera ran her hand under the bumper and retrieved a set of keys. She hit the central locking and the front and rear lights flashed as the door locks popped open. "I'm not the bad guy and I can't leave you hear to get killed, John would never forgive me."

"John?" Sam asked.

"John Winchester, your dad. I've known John for years and I know he would hunt me down and kill me if I let his two boys, Sam and Dean get torn to pieces. You're them, right? Please there's no more time to explain. Get in the truck."

Sam shrugged and got in the back seat. Dean sighed as he thought about how trusting his little brother was, climbed into the front seat of the truck and slammed to door shut behind him.

Sera was reaching for the door when she was hit from behind, her head slamming hard into the unopened driver's door. She disappeared from sight for a moment, as the central locking clonked shut again. Two werewolves appeared a few feet from the truck, circling each other. More and more werewolves surrounded the pair until they were nearly obscured from sight. A large werewolf landed with a thud on the bonnet of the truck and watched the scene. He climbed over the roof, causing the metal to fold beneath his weight, heading for the cage in the back. From directly above Sam's head an ear piercing roar exploded into the night.

As one, the werewolves surrounding the two fighters pounced onto the smaller werewolf with their teeth bared.

"Jesus Christ their gonna kill her." Dean shouted over the snarling and growling of the fight just metres from the truck. He reached for the door handle and was about to open it when Sam grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him back.

"No Dean. You'll be torn to shreds out there."

"We can't just leave her." Dean shouted not taking his eyes off the maul in front of him.

"A minute ago you wanted to shoot her." Sam pointed out.

"A minute ago it wasn't thirty to one." Dean replied, sliding into the driver's seat.

"You can't go out there."

"I don't intend to." Dean replied, pulling wires from beneath the dash. "Give me your knife."

Sam pulled a knife from his ankle holster and passed it to Dean. Within seconds Dean had hotwired the truck and it roared to life. He spun the wheels and circled, putting the passenger door on the side of the fight.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Do it." Sam replied.

Dean lent on the horn, and for a moment a few of the pack were distracted. It was enough; Sera pushed up from the ground with all her strength, lifting half the pack off the ground and overbalancing them. As they fell to the ground she rushed towards the sound of the horn, blood obscuring her sight. Sam swung the door open and Sera leapt into the truck, transforming from her werewolf form to human as she hit the seat and slide up against Dean, splattering the cabin with blood.

"Drive!" She screamed, climbing over the back seat as tens of werewolves pounded the car with their clawed fists.

Dean put his foot down but, in his terror, slipped the clutch. The truck spluttered into silence. Sera pulled a black singlet and black cargo pants from a bag and covered her battered, bloodied body. She climbed back into the front seat as Dean frantically tried to restart the truck. The engine roared back into action but it was too late. The large werewolf landed back on the bonnet. It squatted to stare through the glass, looking right into Sera's eyes. A clawed finger reached out and delicately stroked the glass, outlining Sera's blood-soaked cheek. The truck rocked as all around it the other werewolves lifted, hauling the truck a foot off the ground.

Sera sat frozen in her seat staring back at the huge form on the other side of the glass, trying to regain control of herself.

"Get off my truck Lucan." She ordered.

Lucan's claws folded, forming a fist. He punched at the glass. Dean jumped back, expecting it to shatter, but the glass held strong.

Sera reached across the dash her finger hovering above an orange button.

"I warned you." She said and pushed the button. The sound of Lucan's cry was deafening as his feet were pierced all the way through by hundreds of sharp metal spikes that had sprung up out of the bonnet. For the first time, Dean noticed thousands of small holes in the metal. The truck dropped to the ground as all around them the werewolves howled in agony, their hands bleeding.

"Go." Sera yelled.

Dean planted his foot, this time careful not to stall, and sped off into the darkness as the snow began to fall faster and faster.


	4. Chapter 4: Spinners

Story2 p4:

"Sam, if you wouldn't mind could you crank that handle please?" Sera asked, pointing to the handle on a big metal pipe built into the centre of the back seat.

"Okay." Sam replied, and began turning the handle.

"That's enough. Now push that blue button on the side every minute or so."

"Why? What does it do?"

"Push it and see." Sera replied, staring out at the angry werewolves running beside the truck as it careened through the clearing, heading towards several dirt tracks in the woods. Sam looked at Dean in the rear-view mirror looking for some guidance, but Dean just shrugged his shoulders and returned his concentration to the road. Sam took a deep breath and pushed the button.

A sound like a muffled cannon rang out and the wolves coming up beside and behind them fell to the ground, clasping various parts of their bodies.

"What was that?" Sam exclaimed.

"This." Sera replied throwing a heavy metal disc into Sam's lap. "It's filled with silver spikes. When it's fired out of the cannon it spins, spitting spikes everywhere. Kinda like a barrage of arrows, but without the archers. And it hurts Lycans way more."ld beneath his weight, heading for the truck, circling each other.

Sam hit the button again and watched as the few remaining werewolves that had managed to escape the first barrage toppled to the ground in agony.

"That track to the right." Sera directed Dean as they disappeared into the woods, the snow and wind working together to hide their tracks.

No one followed them and as they sped along the track they sat in silence. Sera stared out the side window, clutching her stomach.

Sam leaned over the front seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Hand me the first aid kit. It should be under the drivers' seat. Sam rummaged around a produced a white case with a green cross on it- the international sign for first aid. However, in the centre of the cross was the same symbol in the centre of Sera's tattoos- a small circle inside a large circle with seven spokes running through them.

"What does this mean?" He asked pointing to the symbol as he handed the kit over.

"It's the symbol for the seventh of the seventh." Sera replied. "It's my affiliation I guess. It's hard to explain unless you know a bit of biology. The case contains special first aid items for a person like me." Sera opened the case and began to unpack it. She pulled a bag full of dried plant material out first and grabbed a small handful before sealing it back up and tossing it onto the seat between her and Dean.

"What's that stuff for?" Dean asked crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Unfortunately it's for eating." Sera replied shoving the clump into her mouth and chewing with the expression of a kid who has just been forced to eat brussel sprouts.

Sam picked the bag up and studied it. He opened it and pulled a piece out.

"I don't recommend you eat it. Your stomach enzymes can't handle the stuff, you'd be throwing up for days. Plus it tastes nasty." Sera said without looking up. She pulled a vial of antiseptic, some cotton wool and a cloth bandage out of the case and lifted her shirt.

Dean looked across and saw a meshwork of deep gashes and bites transversing Sera's stomach.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed nearly swerving off the narrow road.

"Eyes on the road, sweet-cheeks." Sera said, wincing as the seatbelt pulled against her wounds. She cringed with pain as she poured antiseptic into her wounds, spread it with the cotton wool and wrapped the bandage around her abdomen.

"Here, let me help you." Sam said taking the bandage and passing it behind Sera's back to her other hand.

"Thanks."

"It looks bad. You really need to get to a hospital." Sam said.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Those herbs will help me heal faster." Sera responded, distractedly repacking the case. "No one's following us. Pull up here. Your car is just up there on the left."

How do you know where my car is?" Dean asked warily.

"I chased Michelle past it earlier."

"Who's Michelle?" Dean asked as he pulled up along side the Impala.

"Our unconscious furry cargo." Sera replied, pointing to the large furry lump in the cage. Dean and Sam climbed out of the truck and Sera slide behind the driving wheel.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I'll hole up in a safety house nearby and wait til dawn. It'll be easier to get out of the county at daybreak when they're shedding."

"Dean." Sam called out from near the Impala. "The snow is too deep, there's no way we can get the car out of here tonight." Sam pointed to the wheels that were disappearing fast beneath the snow.

"I can't take you anywhere they won't follow." Sera replied, trying to think of some way to get the Winchesters' out of town as quickly and safely as possible.

"We don't have anywhere you could take us anyway." Dean added.

"Fine. Grab anything you think you might need from your car. I guess you're staying at the safe house too."


	5. Chapter 5: Run and Hide

The moon disappeared behind the building clouds, leaving the night black as Sera drove across the crisp white plain, cutting 60cm deep lines in the snow.

"Don't you think you should slow down a little? I can barely see my hand in front of my face." Dean suggested, his hand gripping so tightly to the armrest his knuckles turned white.

Sera glanced sideways at him, a smile sneaking across her face.

"Relax. I can see fine. It's just up ahead." Sera replied as a snort rose up from the back seat. "Doesn't have a problem getting to sleep does he?" Sera said, nodding her head towards Sam, sleeping peacefully behind them.

"Nope. He sleeps like a baby, no matter where we are." Dean answered, reaching back and pinching Sams' nose closed. Sam spluttered into consciousness.

"Really mature, jerk." Sam grumbled, kicking the back of Deans' seat.

"Hey! Watch the leather!" Sera growled. Dean looked back at Sam, giving him a look as Sera reached across and opened the glove box. After fumbling around for a moment she freed a black remote from the mess of papers and wrappers and slowed down as she hit the little yellow button. In front of them a garage door slide up, revealing a hole in the white world. Sera pulled the truck inside and immediately hit the button again. The door rolled down and she secured it with several locks, bolted into the concrete floor. She hit a series of codes into a keypad positioned next to the stairs and lowered the tailgate. A door at the top of the stairs popped open and two large black metal prongs emerged from the wall behind the truck. The prongs slide into two metal slots beneath the cage and lifted it off the tray.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you." Sera motioned for Dean and Sam to take a step back as the concrete floor slide back, revealing a black pit below. The prongs slide down the wall, lowering the cage into the darkness, and a large clunk echoed back up to them before the concrete floor slid closed again with a dull thunk.

Sera turned suddenly and cocked her head, listening.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"They're here already. It's not possible." Sera replied, almost talking to herself as she ran up the stairs three at a time and disappeared through the door.

Sam looked at Dean again for some indication of what they should do, but Dean just shrugged and headed for the stairs. Exasperated and tired, Sam traipsed behind him. Sera was standing next to a window, covertly gazing out into the cold, black night.

"They must have already found this place." Sera said calmly, pushing the curtain closed and walking into the kitchenette. She started to dig in the freezer, pulling slabs of frozen meat out onto the counter.

"What does that mean for us?" Dean asked, moving across the peeking through the same window.

"Nothing. I was planning to wait out the full moon here for the next two nights, but now we leave at first light. It's not a problem." Sera replied casually as she shook a box of matches. She lit the stove and pulled a pan from the cupboard. "Hungry?"

"Not a problem?" Sam questioned, arching up. "What does that mean? You said they're already out there, that they already found this place and it's not a problem?"

"Calm down." Sera sighed. "This place is like Fort Knox, built to last. They may have found it but they still couldn't get inside, not matter how long they had. Now how do you boys like your steak?" Sera asked, flopping a large piece of meat into the hot pan. Sam sighed in exasperation, worry furrowing his forehead.

"Dean this is ridiculous." Sam said turning to Dean for some kind of acknowledgement of their situation.

"Your telling me," Dean replied, 'you can't cook a decent steak if its frozen."

"Jesus!" Sam cries out. "Why do I always feel like I'm talking to myself."

"What are you talking about?" Dean replied pushing Sera out of the way and taking over the cooking. "Would you like some cheese with that whine? Look Sammy, we're out of the snow, plus we have steak. I don't see why you're still complaining."

Sam groans in annoyance and plonked onto the arm of a plush chair, as Sera dragged some frozen fries from the freezer and spread them onto a tray.

"Vegetable group, nice!" Dean congratulated Sera on her find as he sealed all the sides of the steak, continuing to ignore Sam. Sera walked over to the pantry and pulled the door open, revealing a frosty wine fridge filled with beer. Without speaking she tossed a can at Dean, who caught it one handed.

"Marry me!?!" Dean joked, cracking the beer open and taking a huge swing.


	6. Chapter 6: Flarelight

Story2p6:

Sam stared across the table in disgust as Dean shoveled the final remnants of his third helping of chips and steak into his mouth.

"What?" Dean groaned, half masticated food rolling around in his open mouth.

"Nothing." Sam grumbled.

Dean shrugged and swallowed the last of his food.

"Are you gonna eat that?" He asked, eyeing off a large slab of beef on Sams' plate.

"You're kidding right?" Sam replied, annoyed.

"What?" Dean growled.

"Nothing." Sam repeated, sliding his plate across the table. Dean stabbed his fork into the meat and transferred it to his plate. Sam mumbled something under his breath as he watched Dean demolish the steak in under a minute. Dean leaned back and rubbed his stomach with satisfaction, noticing Sam glaring at him.

"Oh…," Dean sighed, "What's you're problem?"

"You, Dean! You're a pig!" Sam shouted.

"So boys…" Sera interjected, trying to stop the hundredth fight in a few short hours. "If you don't believe in Lycans, what were you doing traipsing around the in the freezing cold with silver bullets in your guns?" She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Check out every lead and always be prepared." Dean answered, chugging the dregs of his third beer.

"I wouldn't have pegged you boys for scouts." Sera joked.

"Not scouts, our dad." Sam replied, watching Dean as he headed to the fridge to forage for more booze. Dean rummaged around in the back of the fridge, liberating a bottle of Jack from its depths and returned to the table. He cracked the bottle open and moved to pour Sera a shot. Sera put her hand over her glass to stop him and politely shook her head no. Dean shrugged and poured himself a double shot.

"So where is John anyway? He can't be too far away if you're both here. He'd better not be out there?" Sera nodded towards the frosted window.

Dean and Sam looked at one another and then down at the table, trying hard to avoid eye contact with Sera. Her heart began to race a little as the silence dragged on. Finally, Dean picked up his glass and simply said, "He's dead," before draining the glass and pouring himself another. Sam continued to look anywhere else but at Sera's frozen expression, the only motion tears welling in her eyes. Without saying a word Sera blinked away her tears, grabbed the bottle of Jack by the neck, shoved her chair back from the table and stalked up the stairs. Dean and Sam sat in the painful stillness, listening to her footsteps echoing from above.

Without warning 'Gone' by The Butterfly Effect began pumping out of small Bosè speakers, covertly mounted in the corners of every room in the cabin. Above the depressing rock music a deafening cannon shot rang out, causing Dean and Sam to nearly jump out of their skin. Dean sprung from his seat and dashed across the room to the window. He peered out into the clearing and saw a dozen blue flares falling in a kilometer wide circle around the cabin. As he watched another round of flares launched from above the cabin, falling five hundred metres further out than the first round. Dodging through the blue flare light two hundred Lycans found themselves suddenly without the cover of darkness. Rapid fire shots rang out and Dean watched as luminous bullets sprayed through the air, knocking dozens of the closest werewolves to the ground as pink mist hung in the cold air above them. The lycans began to retreat and Dean turned away from the massacre, locking eyes with Sams' terrified glaze.

"It's Sera." Dean said and sprinted across the room and up the dark stairs to the landing at the top.

He stopped to catch his breath and pushed the door open. The blue flare light emanating through the floor to ceiling windows revealed a circular crows' nest. At intervals around the room the shadows of several massive guns were mounted next to lifeless computer stations. As Deans' eyes adjusted to the dim light he caught sight of movement as Sera slammed the now empty bottle down on the table next to her and leaned back into her massive black leather chair. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her hands. A massive chain-gun sat quietly smoking in front of her station, still aimed towards the blood soaked snowfield below.

Dean crossed the room and dropped into the chair next to Sera. He leaned across and hit the pause button on the ergonomic keyboard on Sera's station, stopping the music. She turned slightly to face him, the glow from the screen illuminating her face as she rested her head on her knees. Dean stared at her, as she sat tucked up in a ball on the big black chair and finally noticed how small she seemed- her body was slender, but muscular, her porcelain skin criss-crossed with the white scars of old wounds- and he wondered just how she managed to escape the pack back at the woods were they had first met. Dean locked eyes with Sera and saw sadness reflected back at him. He reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and moved just out of reach.

"Don't." She said forcefully and angrily swiped away the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She turned away, staring out at the scene below. Shredded bodies lay in red stained snow as the only survivor of the assault, a jet black wolf, dragged the broken bodies out of the light and back into the safety of the darkness.

"How?" Sera's voice broke the silence, sounding small and far away.

"A car accident." Dean replied, reluctant to provide any more detail. Sera became angry and began to shout.

"It would take more than a car crash to kill John Winchester. Tell me the truth!" She demanded, pure fury emanating from behind her suddenly cold stare. As abruptly as it had arrived, her rage dissipated and her body shuddered as she struggled to hold back a sob. Dean's shock turned to pity as he watched Sera fight to remain in control and unexpectedly found he could no longer hold back the truth that he had been refusing to accept since the day his father had mysteriously died. With a deep breath he opened his mouth and the story of what had happened spilled out of him.

Sera stared out the window listening to Deans' story, as the snow rode the winter wind, burying the bloody red massacre in a blanket of pure white. Dean talked about how they had joined forces with their father to obtain Samuel Colts' gun and had gone head to head with the Demon that murdered their mother and barely escaped with their lives. His voice broke and it was difficult to understand him as he described the car accident, his encounter with a reaper, how John had suddenly died and finally how he believed that his father had traded his soul for Dean's life. Dean finished his horrifying tale, fighting hard to hold back the rage inside him. They both sat in silence lost in their own agonizing thoughts as the careless winter wind picked up strength, whipping up swirling eddies of snow and twisting it around in torrid flows and ebbs.

"So it's true." Sera whispered to herself. "I thought it was just another stupid rumour, just like all the other stories I have heard ever since I met your father."

"How do you know him?" Dean's curiosity finally unable to be denied.

"John passed through Lucans' territory a few years ago and captured six of Lucans' most trusted lieutenants in a raid on one of his safe houses on the outskirts of town." Her eyes locked with Deans' and he knew that she was one of the six.

"He caged us in a warehouse, moonlight streaming down on us through a sky light in the roof, keeping us in animal form. John loaded a rifle and began to shoot us dead one by one. A wave of panic rose up and washed over me as the others ran around terrified, trying to hide behind one another to avoid being killed. I stepped in front of them and watched as John reloaded and took aim. After years of massacring innocent people by Lucans' side, I willed him to pull the trigger so I would no longer have to live with the guilt. I had lived like royalty by Lucan's side, as he tried to train me to control the change at will, but failed. In that moment though, facing your father I changed. For a few seconds I didn't realize, until I heard my own voice saying, "Just pull the trigger." Johns' expressing mimicked my own astonishment as we both stood face to face, our eyes locked.

"How did you do that?" He demanded, backing away from the cage, trailing me with his rifle. I shrugged and walked towards the bars.

"Can they change at will too?" He asked.

"No."

"Then how can you do it?" He questioned me, not believing a word I said, but unable to ignore his need for answers.

"Genetics, concentration." I replied, fighting hard to stop myself from reverting back to my animal form. John looked uncertain, but reluctantly lowered his rifle.

"Shoot." I shouted at him, straining to remain in control. John raised his rifle again, aiming at my chest as a chorus of whines and howls rose up from those cowering behind me. I felt my throat instinctively changing and I growled them into silence.

A rapid burst of gunfire rang out from the darkness and another hunter stepped out from the shadows as the bodies of the others collapsed in a heap behind me.

"Shoot her, John." He demanded, but John refused. John spared my life and I have tried ever since to do what I can to help him."

Sera grabbed the bottle of Jack and gave it a shake hoping she hadn't already drained it dry. She moved to stand and bent double with pain. She put her hand to her side and felt something wet. She lifted her hand in front of her eyes and in the fading flare light Dean saw her hand glistening black with blood.

"Damn." She said, pushing her hand onto the wound.

"I thought you healed fast." Dean said.

"I do, mostly. It's too deep, I need stitches." Sera took one final look out at the now dark snowfield. "It's like I woke up from a nightmare and landed in the middle of a war. I have no idea how I got here, I just want things to go back to the way they were." Sera turned to look Dean in the eye. "Things are so much worse now John's gone." Sera turned to leave and noticed Dean glancing at the machine gun. She adjusted the scope with her free hand, lining something up in the distant tree line. "Look." Sera said, stepping aside so Dean could peer down the scope. "See the jet black one with the white symbol that looks similar to mine?"

"Yeah." Dean said, adjusting the scope so he could see the wolf better.

"Don't shoot that one." Sera whispered into Dean's ear, standing so close her breath was warm against his cheek. Dean tried to ignore her sweet minty smell as he continued to look at the wolf Sera had pointed out, noting the markings.

"Why not?" Dean asked but there was no reply from the empty room.


	7. Chapter 7: Stitch

Story2p7:

Sera rushed past Sam as he lounged across the couch and disappeared into the bedroom. She swung the door closed behind her, but used too much force and it bounced open again, resting slightly ajar. Through the gap Sam saw Sera wince in pain as she pulled her shirt over her head, dumped it on the edge of the bed and studied the gaping wound on her side in the reflection of a big mirror sitting atop a chest of drawers. He watched mesmerized as she moved about the room in a black bra and black cargo pants, fresh pink scars already fading on her abdomen and back where she had been bitten and clawed earlier that day. She rummaged around in the top drawer and pulled out a medium sized black bag sporting a white emblem with a green cross in the centre of it- the international symbol for first aid. She lay the bag open on the top of the drawers and pulled a large hooked needle from a pocket. She feed some thread through the needle and began to stitch up the wound on her side using the mirror to see.

She stitched the wound halfway before she could no longer reach and twisting her torso pulled at the stitches on her abdomen, causing her to wince in pain. She locked eyes with Sam, acknowledging him for the first time.

"Make yourself useful and get in here, perv." She called out to Sam.

Sam was contemplating denying his pervert status but thought better of it- he had been well and truly busted. He picked himself up from the couch and pushed his way through the bedroom door.

"I need you to stitch me up. I can't reach." Sera said, handing him the bloodied needle and turning to show him the wound on her back. Sam reeled at the sight of the blood oozing from her laceration.

"Sit down, suck it up and stitch it up." Sera demanded, pushing Sam onto the edge of the bed and stepping between his knees. She handed him some gauze and raised her arm up above her head so she could watch him in the reflection. Sam mopped up the blood and began to push the needle through the edges of the wound.

"Argh…" Sera winced as the needle popped through her flesh and Sam angled the needle to thread through the other side.

"Sorry." Sam apologized, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Faster would be better, okay?" Sera said, giving Sam what she hoped passed for a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Sam mimicked, feeling unnerved by her closeness and the unsettling metallic smell of her blood. He took a deep breath to calm himself and began to stitch as fast as he could.

Sam secured the final stitch and pushed down the edges of a bandage. Sera rotated her back towards the mirror to inspect Sams' work, still standing very close to Sam.

"Nice work. Not as good as mine but it will do." Sera teased, but got no reply. She turned her head and looked down at Sam who seemed to be mesmerized by the sight of her breasts in front of him.

"Sam." She said loudly.

"Wwwhat?" He stuttered to attention.

"Up here buddy." She laughed.

"I wasn't…" Sam began but stopped mid denial when he saw Sera's expression. She leant into him still looking into his eyes. Then she reached past him and reefed her shirt out from under his butt.

"Thanks." She said, pulling to shirt over her head and covering her upper body, before turning to leave the room. On her way out the door she smiled as she pushed past Dean who had been leaning in the doorway for a few minutes. She rounded the corner, heading for the kitchen and when he was sure she was out of earshot Dean stepped into the room with a massive mischievous grin on his face. Sam saw Dean and his stomach sank as he realized Dean had been watching them.

"Don't say a word." Sam growled.

"I'm not going to say anything." Dean denied, hands in the air with a grin on his face.

"I mean it Dean, shut up." Sam replied, shooting an accusing glare in Dean direction.

"You totally thought she was going to kiss you." Dean teased.

"Shut up." Sam half whispered, pushing past Dean, blushing red.

"Dude, come on. She's totally out of your league." Dean called after Sam. "I mean way out."

"Jerk." Sam growled back at Dean as he left the room. Sam retreated back to the couch and Dean followed him, still grinning. "Go away Dean."

"But it's so cute. Little Sammy's got a crush."

"Stop it." Sam shouted, losing his cool. He lowered his voice. "I mean it, Dean."

"Or what?" Dean challenged.

"Hey…" Sera called, poking her head around the corner, interrupting Deans' juvenile taunting.

"Hey Sera, what's up?" Sam replied a little too enthusiastically.

"Not much…" She replied suspiciously, looking from Dean to Sam, who blushed slightly as her gaze fell on him. "You guys don't have your dad's journal do you?"

"Why?" Sam asked, trying to ignore Dean's wicked smile.

"I think there's something in there that could help you." Sera said and disappeared back into the kitchen. Sam looked at Dean, indicating for him to retrieve the journal from his bag. Dean disappeared into the back bedroom for a minute, grumbling to himself about how trusting Sam was being with their fathers most valued possession and returned to the kitchen table to find Sam sitting across from Sera. Dean sat down next to Sam and flipped the journal open.

"So what are we looking for?" Dean asked, reluctant to let Sera see too much of the journals' content.

"I think it's more towards the back." Sera said, leaning forward with her elbows on the table. "Keep going, keep going…" She directed as Dean flipped further through the book. "Hang on." She said standing and walking around to stand between Dean and Sam. She flipped one page back to reveal a large black symbol in the centre of the page and below it the word "Ally". "I knew it was here." She said and slapped Sam and Dean in the back of their heads simultaneously.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dean cried out, rubbing the back of his head.

Sera pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to reveal her tattoo.

"Recognise this." She said putting her arm next to the drawing. "It says ally right there underneath it, you idiots. That means don't shoot!" She swung at their heads again, but they both ducked in time. Dean miscalculated and slammed his head into the table.

"Damn it!" He cried again, rubbing the front of his head this time.

"You shot me." Sera growled.

"I grazed you!" Dean argued.

"With a bullet!" Sera shouted. "Its gonna leave a mark."

"Well if its any consolation I think you just killed the last two of Deans' brain cells." Sam replied, laughing at Dean as he continued to massage the red spot emerging on his forehead.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Dean replied sarcastically.

"How did you know that was there?" Sam questioned.

"I put it in there the morning your dad left." Sera replied.

"Dad let you write in his journal." Dean asked in disbelief.

"He didn't let me do anything. I nicked it while he was in the shower and put it in there just in case." Sera explained.

"In case what?" Sam asked.

"Oh… I don't know… In case John got hit on the head for the millionth time and got amnesia. Or in case John gave his journal to his two clown sons- so they would know not to shoot me!" Sera replied.

"Good plan." Dean said.

"Yeah too bad I didn't account for the fact you two obviously can't read!" Sera added.

"Hey, I went to college." Sam protested.

"Yeah but I figure you must have gotten in by some other means than your academic ability. Like sleeping with the admissions officer." Sera suggested.

"No. That's how Dean would have gotten into college." Sam replied, annoyed.

"Damn straight. I could get into Harvard if I wanted to, I'm that good." Dean added, flashing a cheeky smile at Sera.

"Well now you know next time hopefully you won't shoot me. Who's up for a drinking game." Sera said changing the subject. She stuck her head into the fridge looking for more liquor.

"I definitely am." Dean replied his hand shooting up in the air. "Especially if it's gonna involve nudity." Dean added as a side bar to Sam as he leaned sideways to check out Sera's butt. Sam sighed and went back to his place on the couch.

"I heard that." Sera growled, emerging with a bottle of vodka in each hand. "I have hearing like a dog, remember."

"Right. Sorry." Dean gave her an apologetic smile. Sera handed Dean a bottle and headed for the other couch.

"I don't know about nudity but I think there's a hockey game on and I know a great drinking game we can play while we watch." Sera said. "Guaranteed to encourage maximum alcohol consumption within a limited time interval."

"Sounds like my kinda game." Dean replied, pouring each of them three shots of vodka."

"We're gonna need more than that." Sera said, laying down six more shots in front of Sam and Dean.

"I might sit this one out." Sam said, standing to leave.

"SIT!!!" Sera boomed and instinctively Sam sat back down. "Good boy." Sera smiled as she pushed a button on a remote, revealing a 42 inch plasma hidden behind a panel on the wall. "Let's play."


	8. Chapter 8: Drinking Games

Story2p8:

"You're drunk." Dean accused Sam as he fell into his comfy chair holding another bottle of Jack.

"You can barely stand." Sam retorted.

"You're both drunk." Sera added, pointing an accusing finger both Dean and Sam.

"She's definitely drunk." Dean said to Sam.

"I am not. I have escellent metabolissm." Sera slurred slightly. "Now the game's over what do you want to play?"

"Spin the bottle." Dean volunteered.

"No." Sera and Sam replied in unison.

"Strip poker." Dean suggested, hopefully.

"NO!" Sera growled.

"Truth or Dare?" Dean proposed.

"That's more like it." Sera agreed. "Rules are 1. Someone picks truth or dare for the other person and the third person gets to make up the question or dare; 2. If you get caught lying or cheating you scull a mystery drink, concocted by the other two; 2. If the daree completes the dare the darer must drink. Sound fair?"

"Yes." Dean agreed.

"What if someone chicken's out on a dare?" Sam asked.

"Already thinking of chickening out? You haven't even heard the dare yet, Sammy." Dean teased.

"It has to be a bad punishment." Sera repied. "I'm too drunk to think."

"The person who chickens out has to sit in their underwear for five minutes." Dean suggested.

"Always with the nudity." Sera complained.

"Got a better punishment?" Dean challenged.

"No." Sera conceded.

"Agreed?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Dean said.

"I guess." Sera conceded.

"Three shot boat race to see who asks the first question." Sera said. "On the count of three. One."

"Two." Sam said, preparing to grab his first shot.

"Three." Dean said.

To Dean's disgust Sam finished first slamming his third glass upside down on the table, followed by Sera.

"Sam gets to pick for someone. So whose it gonna be?" Sera said, feeling more than a little too drunk already.

"Dean, dare." Sam announced, smiling deviously.

"I was hoping you would say that." Sera laughed sitting up. "Okay you have to drink a drink of my making blindfolded and you can't throw up."

"Bring it on." Dean replied defiantly.

Sera went to the fridge and poured a glass of milk. She rummaged around in the cupboard above the oven for a while before pulling out a tube of Berrocca. She carried it over and sat the glass in front of Dean. Dean watching, his eyes growing bigger in horror, as she dropped two tabs of Berrocca into the milk and it frothed up, looking like orange and white foamy vomit.

"That's nasty." Sam observed. Dean crinkled his nose in disgust. "You can't drink that, Dean."

"Yes he can. It's totally good for you. Calcium enriched with vitamin B." Sera replied, a knowing smile on her face.

"You've done this to someone before, haven't you?" Dean asked, suddenly very wary of the feral concoction in front of him.

"Once, at boarding school. You might want to stand near the kitchen sink." Sera suggested with an evil twinkle in her eye. "Let's go, tough guy, drink up." Sera taunted Dean, sure he would back out.

Dean lifted the glass and gulped down the drink in one quick hit. He gave Sera a victorious smile which quickly turned to distress as the soured milk hit his stomach and his body reacted.

"Look out." Sera laughed, diving back to the far side of the couch. Sam looked concerned as he too moved out of range. Dean swallowed hard, sheer determination holding his stomach contents down.

"I'm good. Drink up Sera." He said after of moment and smiled as she sculled her beer. "My turn." He said, his voice laced with vengeance.

"Oh shit." Sera thought, suddenly worried.

"Sera dare." Dean said.

"Oh Dean, your dad told me all about you boys, are you really going to let your sweet little brother get your revenge? You know he's soft."

"Hmm. Soft?" Sam said, taking her taunt as a challenge. "Sera, I've noticed you avoiding the worm in the tequila bottle."

"No way. I'm not eating that!" Sera squealed.

"Are you chickening out of a dare?" Dean asked, suddenly interested at the prospect of Sera being near naked.

"No way. Pass the bottle." Sera ordered. Sam slid the empty tequila bottle across the table. Sera tipped it up and tried to shake the worm out from the bottom. "It's stuck."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily." Sam said, pointing to Sera's half empty bottle of beer. "Float it out." Sam demanded. Sera reluctantly poured the beer into the bottle, swished it around and tipped out the contents into a shot glass.

"Damn you, Winchesters." Sera said and tried to gulp down the worm and beer in a shot. The worm got caught half way down and she choked slightly before it slid down. "Eww… Slimy." Sera complained, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Sam dare." Sera said, recovering, watching Sam scull as punishment for her victory.

Dean smiled, like he had been planning something terrible for Sam for some time.

"Okay Sammy. I noticed early you seemed to want to kiss Sera so I dare you to make out with tongue with her for twenty seconds."

"No. I'm not doing it." Sam refused.

"Yeah. That's a tandem dare." Sera complained. "And I've already had something foreign in my mouth tonight!"

"Looks like your getting naked then Sammy. Nude up!" Dean said.

"No." Sam refused. Sam looked apologetically at Sera. "I'll do the dare."

"Argh, fine." Sera grumbled. Sam stepped around the coffee table and sat on the edge across from Sera. Sera gave Dean a dirty look, and leaned in to whisper into Sams' ear.

"You're not the only one checking me out, so how about we give Dean something to get jealous about."

Sam gave sera an almost unperceivable nod and Sera turned to Dean. "You're the time keeper, Dean."

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Do you usually have to ask a girl if she prepared before you kiss her?" Sera said. Sam looked stunned, not knowing what to say. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Sera ordered, placing her hand on Sams' neck, gently pulling him towards her. Her soft lips pressed against Sams' and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue with the tip of hers. Sams' hand instinctively rose up and cupped her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw line as Sera's hand wandered around the back of his neck and slid up into his hair. Dean sat gob smacked as he witnessed the hot passionate kiss. He looked at his watch and started to count down.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Dean said, but Sam and Sera seemed not to hear him. "Times up. Guys!?!" Dean said his voice raising an octave. Dean sat in shocked silence as Sam and Sera continued to ignore him.

"Gees." Dean sighed, averting his eyes. Sera pulled away from Sam resting her hand high up on his thigh.

"Sorry Dean, did you say something?" Sera said biting her bottom lip as she gazed into Sams' eyes and covertly winking at him.

"No nothing. Don't mind me." Dean grumbled. He wondered if there was anything this girl wasn't good at as he sculled his beer. Sam smiled arrogantly at Dean.

"Smug bastard." Dean growled at Sam under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9: Geek Love

Story2p9:

"Okay Dean it's your turn to pick for me."

"Truth." Dean said.

"Truth. You are so boring." Sera groaned.

"I think we've learned out lesson, Sera. Your revenge dares are so much worse than the crime." Sam said.

"Chickens. Okay, hit me with it Sammy."

Sam thought for a moment.

"I've got one." He announced. "How come you can change at will but other lions can't?" Sam asked. "And don't call me Sammy!"

"God that's such a long boring answer. Ass me somethin' different." Sera complained.

"No you have to answer it." Dean argued.

"Fine. I guess its story time." Sera conceded, sitting up with her legs crossed.

"I love story time." Dean added, chugging a third of the Jack before passing it off to Sera. She drained another third and handed it to Sam.

"A million biazillion years ago…" She began.

"This is gonna be a long story." Sam interrupted, his smile slightly crooked.

"It will be really long if you two don't shut your pie holes!" Sera growled. "Okay, so ages ago these single celled organisms called mitochondria decided it would be a brilliant idea to invade some cells and form a symbiotic relationship with their hosts."

"What?" Dean said already lost.

"They used some of the fuel in the host cell and in exchange they made energy for the cell to use." Sam explained.

"Tricky." Dean added retrieving the bottle from Sam and draining it.

"Thank you doctor Winchester." Sera joked. "These cells have the advantage of awesome energy production and so they won 'Survival of the fittest' and eventually became human cells."

Dean raised his hand.

"Yes, Dean." Sera said imitating a school teacher.

"So we have these little buggers in us right now?" Dean asked.

"Yep. They help produce energy that we need to live. And here's the kicker- they pass from mother to child through the placental blood so your mitochondrial DNA will be exactly the same as your great, great, great, great, great…"

"We get the idea." Sam interrupted, but Sera ignored him.

"… great, great, great grandmothers and can actually be traced back to seven women who lived in Europe in the ice age if your from European descent."

"This story sounds educational," Dean said sounding uncertain. "I better not be learning anything."

"Don't worry, Dean, you're so drunk you won't remember any of it tomorrow." Sam assured him.

"Good. Cos so far it's kinda boring, but please continue." Dean pompously waved Sera on.

"So in the ice ages the European human population was reduced down to just seven women and fourteen men. The youngest woman, Eva, was bitten by a wolf and contracted a form of the Rabies virus. She became a carrier of the disease which inserted its DNA into her mitochondrial cells, which she passed on to her seven daughters which they then passed on to their children and so on and so forth throughout time, blah, blah, blah."

Sera paused and skulled the last of her beer and wiggled the empty bottle at Dean who got up and retrieved some more from the fridge. Sera used the coffee table to open her new bottle and continued.

"So I am a descendent of the seven daughters of the seventh woman. Hence the sevens on my tattoo." Sera showed Dean and Sam the tat on her lower arm. "So I am a carrier of this benign virus, which does absolutely nothing on its own. However, when combined with the Lycan virus, both viruses mutate, making a sort of supervirus which makes me a little faster, a little stronger, just generally a little better than other Lycans."

"And giving you the ability to change at will." Sam added.

"Pretty much. The moon cycles don't affect the levels of the virus in my blood like a normal Lycan."

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked.

"Believe it or not I used to be a geneticist." Sera replied, chugging away at her beer as Dean laughed.

"Oh… You're serious." Dean realized.

"Yep, I confess. I was a science geek." Sera replied, looking embarrassed.

"Now it all makes sense." Dean said, looking at Sam.

"What makes sense?" Sera asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dean denied.

"Whatever." Sera yawned. "I'm going to bed. We leave at first light so be ready."

Sera stood, wobbled, and fell back down. She stood again and retreated to her bedroom closing the door behind her. Dean watched her leave then turned to smile at Sam.

"You're a jerk." Sam said.

"What? Why?" Dean replied.

"You know why." Sam said.

"Come on Sammy, what's you're problem. She's cute and she's a self confessed geek. She's perfect for you." Dean stirred.

"I'm not talking to you about this now. No scratch that. I'm not talking to you about this ever."

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Dean replied.

"I'm going to bed." Sam announced and left Dean alone on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10: The Darkness Below

Story2p10: The Darkness Below

Sam woke with a grumbling tummy. He headed to the fridge and scrounged around searching for a midnight snack. He heard a noise behind him and spun around to find Sera standing behind him, looking out the window into the darkness.

"Jesus. You scared me." Sam said, jumping at the sight of her. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right." Sera replied, pushing the curtain back.

"How can you tell?" Sam said moving next to her, looking out into the dark night.

"Because she's out there." Sera replied, distracted.

"Who's out there?" Sam asked, unable to see anything in the darkness. Sera flicked a switch to her left and floodlights bathed the immediate surroundings around the cabin in bright white light. On the edge of the shadows a black wolf stood like a statue, its yellow eyes staring back at them. Distractedly Sera put her hand on the glass.

"Who is she?" Sam asked. Sera didn't reply but kept staring out at the wolf.

"Sera, who is she?" Sam said, putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently.

"What?" Sera replied, as if she was listening to someone else. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow and Sera replied, "No one. Get dressed, we're leaving, now."

Sera turned and disappeared out of the room before Sam had a chance to question her further.

* * *

Sera reappeared pushing a pair of black boots into an already stuffed backpack.

"Get Dean." She ordered as Sam struggled into his t-shirt. She pushed the couch back and flipped the rug up, revealing a trapdoor underneath.

Sam hurried into Deans' room and shook Dean awake before rushing back out to the lounge room. Dean emerged from the bedroom with bleary eyes, scratching his mussed bed hair.

"What's going on?" He asked watching Sera haul open a large trapdoor to expose a black hole in the middle of the lounge room floor. The door fell back against the coffee table with a loud crash sending empty liquor bottles falling to the floor.

"Get dressed." Sera said before dropping out of sight down the dark hole. Dean rushed to the edge and peered into the darkness below.

"Sera." He called out to her, his voice echoing back to him.

"Shh!" Sera hushed him. Dean leaned further over the edge and Sera's flannel pajamas flew up and hit him in the face. Dean growled and flung them to one side as Sera gave them instructions.

"Pack them somewhere," her voice rose up from the pitch black, "Grab all of your gear and be ready to move. If I'm not back in thirty minutes close the hatch and type auto into the main console upstairs."

"Where are you going?" Dean half whispered back to her.

"I need to make sure our exit is secure. I'll be back." Sera replied. Dean hesitated at the edge of the pit, looking into the gloom for more reassurance, but got none.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"Get ready to run." Dean replied heading back to the bedroom.

* * *

Sera stood alone, clothed only in the darkness that surrounded her. She relaxed and cleared her mind, feeling a rush of adrenaline wash over her as the instinct took over, transforming her into wolf form. The overwhelming smell of wet earth filled her nose as her eyes quickly adjusted to the pitch black. She could barely make out the walls of the tunnel and instead relied on her sense of smell and touch to guide her through the maze of tunnels at top speed. She ran for a long time before the appearance of a new scent sent her skidding to a halt. She pricked her ears, listening with every fibre of her being. The hairs on the back of her neck moved as a rush of air passed her by.

"Shit." She thought, as she turned and fled.

As she ran a low rumble rose up from behind her, maturing into deafening thunder as a wall of torrid white water closed in on her. She rounded a bend and caught sight of the light emanating through the open trap door seconds before the icy wall of water collapsed upon her, crushing her beneath its weight. Instantly she was knocked off her feet and lifted up as the churning water spun her around, disorienting her as it carried her along, mercilessly smashing her body against the rough walls of the tunnel. Sera's lungs burned as she struggled to hold her breath, distracting her from the concentration she needed to change her hands back to human form so that she could grip anything on the walls to stop her from being carried away.

* * *

"Dean, she's been gone for over thirty minutes." Sam pleaded with his older brother.

"So." Dean snapped in reply, staring intently at the hole in the floor.

"So, we should do what she said and close the hatch." Sam reasoned. Dean knew Sam was right and after a moments hesitation he conceded and gripped the door. As he did so he heard a low rumbling rising up from the gloom.

"Wait, Sam do you hear that?" Dean asked, lying flat on his stomach and dropping his head down the hole to listen. The rumbling grew louder becoming a roar.

"What is it?" Sam asked, stepping towards the hole.

The sound suddenly became deafening as Dean spotted a wild eyed wolf turn the corner before being swallowed by the terrifying wall of water chasing her.

"Oh shit!" Dean yelled pushing himself up from the hole just in time. "Get back." He yelled as water surged out of the hole.

"Jesus!" Sam exclaimed as he leapt towards the trapdoor, trying to force it closed.

"Sam, STOP!!! Sera's down there!" Dean shouted over the roar of the water, lunging forward and stopping Sam from slamming the door closed.

"This place is flooding! Dean we need to close the door now!!!" Sam bellowed, fighting against the combined weight of Dean and the door, trying to close it.

"NO!" Dean cried out. "I saw her Sam, she was right there!"

"There's no way she's getting out now." Sam replied. He stopped pushing the door for a moment hoping Dean would realize the hopelessness of Sera's situation and give in. Dean felt the door fall back and took the opportunity to drop to his knees and plunge his hand into the icy water. The current gripped his arm and he toppled over, almost falling into the raging water. He used his other hand to steady himself and reached out into the water.

Sam growled and grabbed Dean by the legs to steady him.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam shouted, pulling Dean back from the hole by his jeans. "The water is freezing! She's gone. Let her go!"

"No." Dean spluttered as water sprayed up into his face. Dean kicked out, knocking Sam off balance and dove head first into the water, his arms, torso and head instantly turning numb with cold. Sam recovered in time to catch Dean by the waist and hauled him back. As Dean was dragged out the water he felt something touch his fingertips.

"Stop! Stop! I felt something." Dean cried out as his head emerged from the water. He kicked out again, breaking Sams' grip momentarily and lunged back into the raging water. Sam regained his grip around Deans' knees and braced his feet against the couch. He fell backwards as he dragged Dean out of the water. Dean flopped onto his back with one arm still across the hole, his lips blue and his body shaking violently. Sam leapt up and pushed the door half closed.

"Move!" Sam growled. Dean defied him instead he rolled back across the hole, staring into the rapid water in despair.

A hand shot up from the depths, reaching out desperately searching for something to hold on to, but was instantly pulled back into the raging waters before Dean could react. Sam dropped the door open again and grabbed Deans' ankles as he plunged himself back into the water one final time. The weight doubled and Sam struggled to pull Dean back with all his strength. Dean emerged from the hole, dragging Sera's body after him. He pulled her naked body next to him as Sam checked for breathing. Dean hugged his frozen upper body trying to regain feeling in his chest and arms.

"She's not breathing." Sam announced and pulled Sera's mouth open. He placed his mouth of her icy, blue lips and attempted 2 rescue breaths, but no air entered her chest. He rolled her onto her side and a stream of water flowed out of her mouth followed by the contents of her stomach as her bodys' reflexes kicked in. Sera coughed and spluttered into consciousness for a moment before falling unconscious again.


	11. Chapter 11: Ice

Story2p11:

"We need to warm her." Sam said, rushing to the cupboards to look for blankets. Dean stared in shock at Sera's grey face and blue lips as she lay naked on the wet rug, her feet still dangling in the water. He regained his composure, picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. Sam followed behind him, his arms full of blankets. As he passed, Sam kicked the trapdoor closed, stopping the influx of water that was now bubbling its way across the lounge room floor.

Dean gently lay Sera in her bed facing the open fire and began wrapping her in the blankets Sam had brought. Once Sera was completely entombed in the tightly wound blankets Dean moved in front of the fire to warm himself. He ripped his soaked t-shirt off, dumping it on the floor and wrapped himself in a spare blanket, as Sam refueled the fire with more logs.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, his concern breaking the silence.

"I'm f-fine." Dean stuttered, shaking violently.

"You're not fine. You need to get warm." Sam said.

"What do you think I'm d-doing?" Dean replied, becoming agitated.

Sam walked around to the other side of Sera's bed and pulled the covers back, giving Dean an expecting look. Dean stared defiantly back at him and backed towards the fire.

"Bed." Sam ordered.

"No." Dean refused.

"I mean it Dean. Get in bed now!" Sam argued.

"You-You get in bed!" Dean answered back.

"Dean, body warmth will help keep both of you alive. You're hyperthermic." Sam reasoned.

"Go-go away Sam." Dean chattered. Sam continued to stare at Dean until he caved. "Fine." Dean conceded kicking off he boots and moving around to get in to bed.

"Jeans." Sam announced, moving to let Dean get into bed.

"What?" Dean asked angrily.

"Take off your jeans. They're soaking wet." Sam ordered. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over Dean stopping him from arguing, and he grumbled under his breath as he stripped down to his silk boxers and tossed his jeans at Sam's feet.

"Happy." Dean growled climbing into bed and folding his arms in annoyance. Sam grabbed Deans' jeans and shirt, knowing the minute he left Dean would probably put them back on if he didn't take them, and headed for the door.

"I don't see what your problem is, you're lying in bed with a hot naked girl- isn't that your thing?" Sam teased and pulled the door closed just as a pillow flew across the room.

"She's unconscious." Dean called after him. "Great, this is just great. I get to snuggle up to an unconscious human ice cube." Dean complained to himself.


	12. Chapter 12: Guilty Pleasure

Story2p12:

Sera dreamt of fire. Her lungs burned and her skin blistered were flaming hands touched her body. Her body shook in agony as she faded in and out of deep sleep, the same nightmare playing over and over again in her dreams.

Sera tried to call out as she watched John kneel before a yellow-eyed demon. Her voice caught in her throat as the hot air seared her lungs with ever breathe. She fought against the hands that held her down but couldn't reach out to John. He stared into her eyes, pleading for her help as the demon laid his hands on him.

"John!" Sera cried out, sitting bolt upright in bed. She gasped for breath as her conscious mind took over, shutting out the remaining glimpses of Johns' face. She looked around and saw she was in her own bed in front of a roaring fire. The firelight lit the room in a comforting warm glow and pushed the shadows into the far corners of the room. Her body shivered uncontrollably as Sera collapsed back into the plush pile of blankets around her and hunkered down under the big doona for warmth. As she did her feet collided with someone else's foot. She rolled over to find Dean breathing heavily, fast asleep, his shoulder leaning against her.

"Hey, Dean." She half whispered, nudging him with her elbow. He groaned and rolled towards her, flopping his hand onto her chest. For a moment Sera wasn't sure if Dean just had exceptional aim or if he was awake as she lay there with Dean's hand gently cupping her left breast. Slightly annoyed Sera moved her mouth right next to Deans' ear and shouted.

"Dean!"

"What?" Dean woke with a start, half asleep, his hand still resting on Sera's breast.

"Hand, Dean. Move it or lose it." Sera threatened, her voice sounding croaky and sore.

"Sorry." Dean replied, reluctantly removing his hand and wriggling away from Sera so they were no longer touching. "How are you feeling?"

Sera peeked under the covers. "Naked." She replied verging on the edge of anger.

"Body warmth." Dean replied defensively, suddenly looking guilty as Sera glared at him. "Hey, you would have died if I hadn't pulled you out of the water and kept you warm."

"I guess I owe you one then." Sera growled hoarsely.

"Yeah you do." Dean grumbled.

"Thanks." Sera said, the anger falling away from her voice.

"You're welcome." Dean replied, feeling a little thrown by the sudden softness in her tone.

As they lay in uncomfortable silence Sera remembered her terrifying nightmare and shuddered.

"Cold?" Dean asked.

"Bad dream." Sera replied tilting her head away to stare into the flickering flames licking at the grate in front of the fireplace.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean suggested, feeling less than enthused by the prospect.

"Hm!" Sera grunted, turning her attention back to her bedmate. A little smile crept across her mouth. "No. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not the caring, sharing type. I think there's nothing more boring than talking about someone else's dream." Dean looked overly relieved which made Sera laugh to herself.

"What?" Dean enquired.

"I'm guessing Sam likes to talk about his dreams a lot then?" Sera replied.

"Oh god yes!" Dean sighed, smiling back at Sera. Sera looked at his expression and a sudden wave of sadness washed over her. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"You have your fathers' smile." Sera said, her cold fingertips gently brushing against Deans' lips as her grief distracted her.

"Your hands are freezing." Dean said, wrapping her hands in his. He guided her fingers to his mouth and slipped her fingertips between his warm lips. The warmth of his mouth sent heat rushing through her fingertips and up her arm, as the intimacy of the act sent Sera's stomach into nervous butterflies. Sera felt Deans' body move closer to hers.

Quickly she regained her senses and tried to pull her icy hand away, disturbed by the uncontrollable feel rising in the pit of her stomach. Dean stopped her from edging away, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. The feeling of Dean's heartbeat against her skin felt comforting, and Sera relaxed into his embrace. Heat spread out from every surface in contact with Dean's muscular body, warming her cold skin. Dean kissed Sera affectionately on the forehead, the act shocking her back to her reality.

"I can't." Sera said, moving to the edge of the bed, her eyes filled with a deep intense sadness that seemed to darken the luminous shade of her emerald green eyes. Dean reached out to her and pushed back a stray strand of brunette hair from her eyes. Sera put her hand up to his to stop him as his fingers delicately traced the curve of her face and neck.

"I can't." She repeated, sounding less confident.

"It's easy. I'll show you." Dean said, a cheeky glint flashing through his intense hazel eye stare. He took her firmly by the wrist and pulled her back to him. He tilted her face towards him and kissed her so lightly it felt like butterfly wings brushing her soft lips. As Sera's body relaxed into his, Dean began to kiss her more passionately, his hands tracing the curve of her spine. Dean slid his knee between Sera's and he used his body weight to tilt her onto her back. He traced the line of her jaw with the lightest touch; down her neck, following the curve of her upper body to her soft breasts. A sigh escaped as Sera pulled Dean down on top of her, feeling ever inch of his body against hers. She stroked the back of his neck as he kissed his throat and earlobe.

"I told you it was easy." Dean whispered into her ear.

"Shut up." She replied, pushing Dean onto his back and rolling on top of him, wishing with every fibre of her being that she could stay in the moment, fighting to hold back the tide of guilt lapping at the edge of her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13: A Softer Side to a Razoredge

Story2p13:

Dean woke to find Sera lying on her side, propping her head up with a crooked elbow.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What's this giant hunting knife doing under your pillow?" Sera said producing Deans' favourite knife from beneath the plush pile of pillows under Dean's head.

"Safety precaution." Dean replied, blushing slightly.

"Hmm." Sera replied, turning to rummage in the top drawer of the bedside table, producing a desert eagle hand gun with an etched silver handgrip. Dean smiled.

"I have a confession to make." Sera half whispered in the firelight.

"Yeah, what's that?" Dean yawned, secretly hoping it was something to do with Sera making out with another girl like the dream she had just woken him from.

"I'm shit scared of ghosts."

"You're serious? I watched you completely outnumbered and not show any fear and you're telling me you're afraid of ghosts."

"Don't laugh at me. They're creepy- the way the pop in and out." Sera saw Dean smiling in the darkness. "Come on, tell me it doesn't bother you that they can hurt you but you can't touch them."

"Yeah, that is a problem- I'll pay that." Dean stared intently into Sera's tired eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"I'm freezing but besides that I'm just peachy- thanks for asking." Sera joked, trying to hide the pain of her aching body. "This job truly sucks."

"Tell me about it." Dean agreed. "And we don't even get paid for it."

Sera smiled, some color returning to her cheeks.

"You're right we should get paid for it." Sera conceded.

"Penalty rates, hazard pay, medical, dental, the works." Dean added looking serious. Sera laughed.

"Maybe you could start a union. We'll go on strike until people recognize our contribution to society and reimburse us monetarily for outstanding service in the fight against evil." Sera joked, putting on an official tone.

"And watch while the world goes to hell in a hand basket?" Dean asked, suddenly serious.

"Don't you get tired of all this? I don't know about you, but I'm extremely careful and still I've nearly been killed dozens of times. It doesn't matter what I do, I never seem to make any ground. I need a vacation." Sera sighed, flopping onto her back and covering her head with the doona.

"I'll add vacation time to the union agreement for you." Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Gee, thanks." Sera said, her voice laced with sarcasm, as she reemerged from under the covers. "What are we suppose to do? No one else can do what we do, right?"

"Right." Dean replied, trying to convince himself as much as his bed companion. Dean looked at Sera, lying next to him and couldn't stop the goofy smile that had plastered itself on his face.

"What?" Sera said her features soft in the glowing firelight.

"If I had known that all I needed to do was sleep with you to get you to be nice to me, I would have tried this earlier." Dean answered a growingly familiar cheeky glint in his eyes.

"You've been trying to sleep with me all night." Sera reminded him. "And I reserve the right to use extreme hypothermia as my defense." Sera yawned, her eyelids fluttering as she tried hard to stay awake. Dean pulled her to him and she lay her head on his chest, the repetitive beat of his heart pulling her towards a deep peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Death to the Toaster

Story2p14:

Sera woke to pale grey morning light streaming through the high windows in her room. She looked across at Dean breathing quietly beside her and cursed herself silently. She slipped out of the bed without a sound, wrapping herself in a discarded blanket and rummaged around in the drawer for some clothes, before ducking out of the room. She snuck past Sam, who was fast asleep on the couch, a loaded shot gun resting across his chest. As Sera past him, Sam didn't even move- a poor alternative for a guard dog. She slipped into the bathroom and turned the hot water on, dropped the towel and stepped under the flow. Each drop felt like red hot needles on her skin, even though the water hadn't had time to warm up. She rushed to turn the cold water on and stood like a statue for a long time, letting the luke-warm water fall over her body. After fifteen minutes she began to increase the heat gradually as her body acclimatized and reprimanded herself for her mistake.

Reluctantly Sera stepped out of the shower, swiped away a patch of steam from the mirror and stared disapprovingly at her reflection.

"For a genius, you are all kinds of stupid." She insulted her reflection. Sera dressed quickly in her usual uniform of black singlet and black cargo pants, took one final disapproving look at herself in the mirror and slipped quietly out of the bathroom. Sam lay fast asleep, hugging his shotgun like a safety blanket, and Sera found herself thinking how endearing it was that these boys found sleeping with dangerous weapons comforting. She ticked herself off for thinking like that as she headed to the kitchen and put some toast into the toaster. As it popped up Sam woke with a start and shot the toaster.

"Okay, cereal it is." Sera said, her hands raised in surrender.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he came running out the bedroom in his boxers welding the hunting knife.

"Sam killed the toaster." Sera explained, searching the cupboards for a box of cereal.

"Sorry." Sam said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"No problem. It always burns my toast- it was asking for it." Sera replied casually, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "Nice knife." She commented, munching on her weeties, looking Dean up and down.

Dean covered his chest, suddenly subconscious.

"Showers free." Sera announced to the room in general.

"Dibbs!" Sam shouted, springing up from the couch and diving into the bathroom.

"Damn it!" Dean sighed and retreated to the back bedroom. A few minutes later he reappeared fully dressed. "No Capt'n crunch?" Dean asked, plonking down at the counter and pouring himself a large bowl of cereal while Sera brushed her teeth at the kitchen sink.

"Not today." Sera replied, her mouth full of white foam. She spat into the drain. "Watch this." She said with a devious grin. She turned on the cold water tap and a high pitched scream rose up from the bathroom, followed by a stream of curses. She rinsed her mouth and shut off the tap as Dean laughed.

"Classic." Dean grinned as Sera leaned casually against the counter, deep in thought. They sat in silence as Dean finished his bowl of cereal and poured himself another.

"About last night…" Dean started, grabbing the milk and splashing the last onto his cereal.

I think I already said I'm not much for sharing." Sera said, suddenly uncomfortable. She moved to leave but Dean reached across the counter and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sera, we didn't…" Dean began, having more trouble with the awkward situation than Sera. Sera knew that they didn't, but was having difficulty trying to find the words to explain the situation to Dean. She decided to be direct and brief, like removing a sticky band-aid.

She went to the refrigerator, fished some juice out and poured herself a glass, sipping at it slowly to buy herself some time before diving in to one of the most uncomfortable explanations of her life. She looked into Deans' growingly panicked eyes and bit the bullet.

"You don't need to worry- I can't get pregnant." Sera said bluntly. "Not to normal humans." She added as she watched Deans' expression turned from one of relief, to that of confusion.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Just what I said. I can't have children with anyone who has normal human DNA." Dean continued to stare at her with confusion in his eyes, pushing her to explain further. Sera switched to genetics mode and tried to explain in a way that he would understand. "Basically, to make a healthy bouncing baby everything needs to come in pairs. Human DNA doesn't come with a certain part of DNA, which is present in Lycan DNA and vital for Lycan life. Two Lycans can breed because they carry the complimentary pieces of DNA. And strangely enough, two Lycans make a completely human offspring. The offspring will be carriers of the virus, incapable of spreading it and they don't exhibit any signs or symptoms of it either. A case of two wrongs making a right." She added attempting to lighten the mood. Dean sensed the sadness in Sera's voice.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sera said, shrugging. "You didn't do this to me. People like me just weren't meant to have normal lives."

"You're not the only one." Dean sympathized, remembering his last non-relationship, ruined before it began because of his job.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, really. Because of what happened to me I'm pretty much a superhero- speed, strength, hearing, smell- all enhanced. Plus a guarantee I won't end up old and alone." Sera said.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"I'll be dead long before that happens. The life expectancy of a Lycan hunter is a year at the outside. I'm months past my used by date already." Sera shrugged and disappeared back into her bedroom as Sam reappeared from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

Sam headed to the counter, picked up the now empty cereal box and shook it. Dean looked guiltily at his cereal and offered the bowl to Sam.

"Damn it, Dean." Sam grumbled.

"You killed to toaster, but there might be some bacon and eggs in the back of the fridge." Sera shouted from the other room.

"She really does have super hearing." Dean commented as Sam dug around in the fridge and produced a carton of half a dozen eggs and some bacon and placed it on the counter. Dean picked up the bacon as Sera reappeared.

"You just ate two bowls of cereal." She remarked, passing by.

"You're a pig, Dean." Sam said snatching the bacon from Deans grasp. Dean rushed over and picked up the frying pan.

"Give me the bacon, Sam." Dean demanded.

"No. Give me the pan, Dean." Sam countered, struggling to reach for the pan as Dean held it at arms length and attempted to swipe the bacon from Sam. Sera sighed as Dean and Sam began to fight, and ignoring their shouts, she descended the stairs to check on their forgotten guest.


	15. Chapter 15: Lonely Soul

Story2p15:

Sera descended the creaky stairs to the basement, the all too familiar sounds of panic growing louder as she approached to basement door and turned the key.

Michelle stopped pacing in her cell as she heard the lock tumble open and Sera appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked, trying not to sound frightened, but failing. She was wearing the black jumper and pants Sera had left in the cage last night, her blue eyes shining with utter terror from beneath her wild, unkempt blonde curls.

"My name is Seraphina Delarosa. Three weeks ago you survived a wild dog attack two blocks from your apartment on Santa Cruz."

"How do you know that?" Michelle stammered, stepping back from the bars as Sera moved closer and sat down on the only stool in the room, her back leaning against the wall, less than a foot from the edge of the cage. Sera heard the top stair creak and knew she had an audience.

"The dogs that bit you were infected with a virus. This disease was transmitted to you through their bite. There is no cure." Sera added, trying hard not to scare her already terrified captive.

"What virus?" Michelle asked, fingering the already faded scares on her arms. "Is this some kind of quarantine? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Please watch the monitor. It will help explain some of your questions." Sera said nodding towards a screen mounted on the wall, sealed behind protective Perspex glass.

"This is a real time recording of your activities since you arrived her two nights ago. I will play this recording in fast forward to save time, but I assure you it has in no way been altered from what was captured by the security camera over the last few days." Sera explained, knowing how cold she sounded, but not wanting to befriend the girl, for fear of what may be to come. She hit play on the remote and Michelle turned to face the screen.

The camera flashed into life, displaying images of the cage descending with a sedated animal figure lying on the floor. The figure lurched into consciousness and began to wildly claw at the walls and the bars. The camera caught close up glimpses of the animals' face as it thrashed about the cage, showing glowing yellow eyes and sharp fangs.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me. Is this the animal that bit me?" Michelle asked, but Sera just waved her back to the screen.

The timer clicked down to the last hour and Sera slowed the footage down to normal speed. Michelle watched as the animal shook, shuddered and lurched around the cage, its body morphing from a four legged, hairy creature into that of a naked woman, lying unconscious in the middle of the floor. The final few minutes of the grainy footage showed Michelle standing up, wandering bewildered around the cage and dressing in the clothes left on a high shelf in the corner.

Sera stopped the footage and Michelle turned to her in disbelief. Before Michelle could object, Sera walked over to the cage and thrust her arm through the bars.

"What are you doing?" Michelle said, backing up until she hit the far wall.

"Just watch." Sera ordered as she concentrated. Her arm shook slightly from the effort as her slender fingers lengthened, sharp claws emerging from her fingertips as her arm morphed into a muscular clawed paw. Michelle leaned harder into the wall, her eyes black with terror. Sera remained still, concentrating on holding the change only in her arm as Michelle worked up the courage to approach, her eyes fixated on Sera's trembling limb. Michelle reached out gingerly, just touching the claw on what passed for Sera's index finger.

"Jesus!" Michelle exclaimed, pulling her hand back like a child who had touched a scaly skin of a carpet python for the first time.

"You are infected with Lycanis Rubra Vera- a virus that causes massive, recurrent physiological mutations. These changes are dependent on the levels of virus present in your blood, which vary according to the cycles of the moon and the lunar affect on the human physiology. You're a werewolf, Michelle. Welcome to the club." Sera attempted to joke as she pulled her limb back through the bars and allowed it to morph back into her arm again.

"It's not possible." Michelle whispered, her hands trembling as they covered her gaping mouth.

"I'm sorry. This is a fact you must accept. You have one hour to make your decision." Sera said, her tone becoming solemn.

"What decision?" Michelle asked, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

"Your infection was an accident, Michelle. A few infected individuals were out to have a good time, to hunt and kill. You were wandering the street alone, at night, and they picked you. You were never meant to survive. You were just lunchmeat to them. Some local police happened by, intervening before the pack could kill you. The infection you sustained from the attack that night helped to repair your injuries- injuries that would have killed a normal human. And now you're here and you must choose." Sera took a deep breath and continued. "Right now we are surrounded by a pack of Lycans- werewolves. You must decide if you want to join the pack out there or if you want to start over in Lincoln Falls, where you could live a relatively normal existence, learning to live with the repercussions of your infection."

I want to go home." Michelle said, tears escaping from her frightened eyes. Sera looked away, staring into the darkest corner of the room.

"You can never go home, Michelle. Every full moon you will change into that monster you saw on the screen and kill. I can't let you do that. These are your only two choices- Lincoln Falls or the pack."

"And if I choose the pack?"

"I will allow you to leave here now, if that is your decision."

"Just like that?" Michelle questioned, knowing there had to be more than that going on.

"Yes." Sera replied, soberly. "Then I will hunt you down like the animal you will have chosen to become and destroy you before you hurt anyone else."

Michelle stared back at her in shock.

"And if I choose Lincoln Falls?" Michelle stammered.

"You will be educated on how to live with your infection. You could live a relatively normal existence, contributing to the community, hold down a job. Maybe even meet someone and start a family. You may even live to seen your grandchildren born in Lincoln Falls. If you survive."

"What do you mean if I survive?" Michelle asked, feeling more confused by the minute. Sera sensed her bewilderment and sighed.

"Okay. This is how it goes: If you join the pack you have less than a 3 chance of survival. You will most probably be killed by me or others like me, or will die of pack brutality, starvation or disease. In Lincoln Falls the stats are a little better. There's a 30 chance you will become a productive member of the community and live a long, happy life."

"What happens to the rest of the people who go to Lincoln Falls?" Michelle asked, her voice shaky and small.

"The rest of the people who choose the Falls will do one of two things- leave and attempt to rejoin the pack, resulting in death by pack brutality, starvation, etcetera, etcetera or they choose to commit suicide."

"Why do they kill themselves?" Michelle asked, still sensing there was something her captor was holding back.

"There are so many reasons for someone to go that way. In some cases intervention was too late and the individual had already massacred their loved ones. It is nearly impossible for anyone to recover from that kind of devastation." Michelle sensed an overwhelming sadness in Sera's voice as she spoke. "Other cases its guilt over leaving people behind, self-hatred, depression, loneliness, who knows. Some refuse to accept their new condition and end up killing their own families when they attempt to return home." Sera avoided eye contact, the morbid subject matter making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I would never hurt my family." Michelle protested. "I want to go home."

"I'm sorry. You can't control the change. It's just instinct."

"You don't know that. You don't know me at all. I could be different. And you can control it, why can't I?" Michelle screamed, becoming hysterical.

"Your right. I don't know you or what you're capable of. But I do know for sure you will never be able to control it." Sera replied softly.

"Why not?" Michelle challenged.

"Two reasons- There are only seven people on this continent that can do what I can do and it all depends on the right genetics, which you don't have. And…" Sera hesitated.

"And the second reason?" Michelle pushed, rage bubbling beneath the surface.

"You've already killed your family. I was too late to stop you. Your husband, Pete, your two children, Matthew and little Michael, and your dog, Speckles, are all dead."

Michelle dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face, crying 'no' over and over again.

Sera shifted her weight, desperate to leave the basement as quickly as she could.

"I'm sorry. I need your answer in an hour." Sera said and rushed out of the room, not even sure if Michelle heard her over her own sobs. Sera took the stairs two at a time, relieved to be away from Michelle's overwhelming outpouring of grief, and bumped into Sam at the top of the stairs.

"You could have been kinder, she just lost her family." Sam criticised.

"Don't tell me how to do my job." Sera growled, shoving Sam hard into the wall and forcing her way past.


End file.
